


The Last Sunrise

by ebenflo



Category: Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Death, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, M/M, real person fic, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebenflo/pseuds/ebenflo
Summary: Colin and Ezra fall into intimacy very quickly after their first film together. But when Ezra becomes gravely unwell during the filming of the second movie, Colin all but falls off the face of the planet, irreparably breaking Ezra's heart.For four years Ezra and their friends see neither hide nor hair of the enigmatic Irishman, that is until one snowy night when he comes back to Ezra, with one last proposal...(aka the vampire!Colin Farrell story none of you asked for but are being given nonetheless)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither know nor have I ever even met either of the two beautiful men, or any of the other people, described in this FICTIONAL story.

"Okay you guys, bunch in together," Emma orders, holding up a purple polaroid camera. 

Ezra smiles through his discomfort as his friends move in a huddle with him at the centre, like a sickly table ornament. He shakes the bad vibes from his head. They're only doing what they normally do - what they've always done since the beginning. Be there for him. Be with him. Which is more than he can say for some. There's a familiar prickle of white heat at the corners of his eyes. Some days he can shake it off as side effects of the drugs. Other days, like today, the pain goes beyond the physical and it's there plain as day on his face.

The camera comes down. Emma hasn't pressed anything yet.  


"Fuck him," Jason says, large arms flexing as though he's visualising crushing the other one within his biceps.  


"That was my problem from the start wasn't it?" Ezra laughs mirthlessly.  


"We love you," Zoe says, pressing her nose to his temple. "Remember that."  


"I know Zo," Ezra tries to swallow the lump but it won't go away.  


The room falls into a comfortable silence and Ezra presses his face into Zoe's shoulder, willing himself not to cry. He can still remember the day he'd broken the news to them. In some ways it had been harder than telling his family - they were already there in the doctor's office when his physician, a motherly sort of woman in her forties, had given them the prognosis. But telling his friends had been horrific. Logan had broken something - several somethings, and cut his hand, swearing hard. Emma's hands had flown to her mouth, which was silently mouthing the word 'no' over and over. Ezra still saw it in his nightmares. And even through the pain of all his failed treatments, as his own blood cells betrayed him, he'd never felt more agony than that terrible September night when he gave them the news.

Logan coughs and holds up a bottle of Schnapps.  


"Drink, you guys?"  


The captive hold breaks into awkward laughter and soft conversation as Logan organises glasses and placemats. Jason plucks a guitar out from somewhere and they sing carols softly, off-key. Emma and Logan play cards in front of the hearth, Logan very obviously cheating, as Zoe and Ezra watch on.  


"You know I'll always love you, right?" Zoe murmurs, rubbing her thumb over his hand.  


"You're my best friend," Ezra whispers.

And then comes the rapping at the door. At first they barely hear it over their chatter but it comes again. Tap-tap-tap.  
Logan leaps to his feet with a frown.  


"We expecting anyone else?"  


"Santa, maybe," Jason says jovially from his perch by the fire.

But it isn't Santa. Logan throws open the door and a hush falls over the little group.

"You fucker!" Jason lunges for Colin but the other man is too fast and Jason goes stumbling into the hallway.  


"I'm sorry I'm late," Colin says calmly, as if he stepped out to the corner for cigarettes and didn't leave Ezra and his pathetic tiny crushed feelings behind for four whole years.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asks, an accusatory tone to her voice.  


"I'm here to see Ezra."  


"Like hell you are," Jason growls, blocking the doorway with one big meaty arm.  


"Jason, please," Ezra pleads. His eyes are wet with tears. "Colin...I-" and words fail him. God forbid, he's been rehearsing this very moment for the longest time, practising just how prettily and savagely he would tear Colin to shreds; but when his heart, the solid, physical realisation of his heart, is standing sheepishly in his doorway, he loses the ability to form words. Zoe does it for him.  


"Colin this isn't a good time."  


"As good a time as any Zoe. You've grown."  


"You're four years too late," Zoe spits out, eyes narrowing danegrously into slits.  


"Guys, stop..." Ezra struggles to his feet to the protesting cries of his friends.  


"Ezra!" Emma says, rushing towards him.  


"I'm fine, Emma" Ezra grinds out bitterly. "I'm not made of glass."  


He shuts his eyes against the memory of broad hands holding him, worshipping his body as if it were glass. With no small amount of guilt he lets himself remember the way it felt as Colin breached him for the first time, fingers steadying his hips, kissing away Ezra's tears.

"Ezra I need to speak to you, will you invite me in?" There's something strange in the way he asks the question, something odd in his lean as though there is an invisible barricade at the door that is nothing to do with Jason.  


Intuition getting the better of her, Emma crosses her arms.  


"You can't come in, Colin."  


Colin smiles slightly but the corners of his mouth are weighed down by longing and sadness.  


"Clever girl. You always were born to play Hermione Granger weren't you. You think magic will save him now? Ezra, please-" he holds his hand out for Ezra, who takes a faltering step towards him.  


"You can't," Emma cries, reaching out and wrapping her cool hand around Ezra's wrist. His skin is burning. "Ezra it's freezing out there, you'll d-"  


She can't finish her sentence but Ezra thinks to himself that maybe if he did die now it wouldn't be a bad way to go.  


"Emma, hey, it's okay," he says, trying to flash her one of his trademark smirks. "I'll be fine." Still, he accepts the scarf she loops around his neck, brushing his lips over her forehead.  


"Wait for me," he asks, and looks around at them - a family, by bond if not by blood - before following Colin's lead.

They don't make it ten steps before Ezra feels his knees buckle. Colin's hands are lightning quick, his reflexes inhuman as he scoops Ezra up in his arms.  


"Careful, sweetheart. I need you to stay with me for a little while longer."  


"Where are we going?" Ezra asks dreamily, wondering if even now he is beginning to slip his mortal bonds. Dying in his lover's arms. Touching. Maybe Lilah could write a song about it.  


"The rooftop," Colin replies. "I thought you might like to see the sunrise one last time."  


"I don't understand," Ezra murmurs, half-burying his face in Colin's broad chest. Strange, but he could almost swear there is something missing...  


"You will," Colin reassures. "Dearest heart you will."

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a drabble to go in my other collection (A Man For All Seasons) but very rapidly developed into something a lot more detailed.


End file.
